dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Hyo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 송지효 / Song Ji Hyo *'Nombre real:' 천성임 / Chun Sung Im (Cheon-Seong-im) *'Apodos:' Mong Ji hyo (Blank Ji hyo), Mong Ji, Song Ji Yok, Miss Mong (Miss Blank) , Ace Ji hyo, Sherlock Ji hyo, Gold Ji Hyo, Bad Ji Hyo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Pohang-si, Gyeongsangbuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso: '''53kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas *My Wife is Having an Affair (jTBC, 2016) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) ''cameo *Ex-Girlfriend Club (tvN, 2015) *Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) cameo ep. 1 * Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) *The Book of Three Han (MBC, 2006) *Goong (MBC, 2006) *Jumong (MBC, 2006) *Age of Innocence (SBS, 2002) cameo ep. 16 Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2010 ~ Presente) *We Are in Love Season 2 (versión china de We Got Married, 2016) * Strong Heart (2012 Ep 156) *SBS Gayo Daeyun (2011) * Happy Together ( Ep 182 y 295) *One night of Entertainment TV (SBS, Abril-2010 ~ Febrero-2011) *Inkigayo (SBS, Febrero-2007 ~ Mayo-2008 Películas *"Premium Rush" (2016) *70 80 90 (2015) * New World (2013) *Maritime Police Marco (Voz) (2013) *Jackal is Coming / Code Name: Jackal (2012) *Late Blossom / I Love You (2011) * A Frozen Flower / Blood & Flowers (2008) *Sex Is Zero 2 (2007) *Yoga Class (2006) *Some (2004) *Whispering Corridors 3: Wishing Stairs (2003) Anuncios *'2015: '''Reportaje fotográfico para Marie Claire en New York *'2015:' Kyungdong Pharmaceutical Corporation y Naturewith "PARA ESE DÍA" (Junto a Gary) * '''2014': SAMSUNG,THIS IS LIVING (Junto a Kim Woo Bin) * 2014: Schoffel Korea (Junto a Yoo Jae Suk) * 2014:'''BANILA CO * '''2013: Mr. Pizza *'2013:' NYLON Korea *'2013': Benefit *'2012:' Bobbi Brown *'2011:' YESSE *Lotteria *Daum *Flour Green Teado *'2011:' Jambangee (Junto a 2AM) *'2011:' Samsung 'Fire' *'2011:' DHC Korea *Shiseido *LG Telecom *GM Daewoo 'Kalos' *P&G 'Pantene' *Boryung Nuk *Hite *Lotte 'Natuur' *Paris Baguette Vídeos Musicales *Lonely Night(또 하루) - Gary (2016) *You Are So Cute - Kenji Wu Feat. Song Ji Hyo (2015) *FreeStyle - Winter Song (2013) *Young Jee & Lee Gyu Hoon - Be Happy (2012) *JYJ - In Heaven (2011) *Young Jee - Not at all (2011) *Young Jee - Don't Listen To This Song (2010) *Stay - Words I Can't Believe (2006) *JTL - Just say Goodbye (2004) *Lee Soo Young - And I Love You (2001) Reconocimientos *'2015 Weibo Night:'Artista Global Femenino *'2015 KoreanUpdates Awards:' Mejor Actriz del Año *'2015 Drama Fever Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Emergency Couple) *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' High excellent Female Award *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Gye Baek) *'2011 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Excelencia Femenino (Running Man) *'2010 4th SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Variedad Especial Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kookje College (Contabilidad Fiscal). *'Familia:' Hermano menor y hermana menor. *'Debut:' 2001. * Su nombre original ''Sung Im significa 'Coordinacion' * Es el tipo ideal de Heo Young Saeng y Lee Ji Hoon *En Febrero del 2012 se confirmó que tenía una relación con el CEO de su agencia C-Jes Entertainment Baek Chang Joo. Esta relación ya no existe. * Junto con Kang Gary forman la "Monday Couple" en el programa de variedades Running Man. * Es conocida como el "Ace" y "Gold Ji Hyo" ya que ha ganado múltiples veces en carreras individuales en Running Man. * En el capitulo 127 de Running Man "vuelve" oficialmente con el "Monday Boyfriend" * Song Ji Hyo es conocida por su rostro natural ya que usa muy poco maquillaje. * Con el elenco de Running Man participó en el tour por Asia "Race start season 2" que se realizó en ciudades como Hong Kong,Taiwan,Indonesia,Malasia,Singapur y Tailandia. * En Marzo de 2014 se anuncia el lanzamiento en primavera para la colaboración llamada “NBAXSong Ji Hyo” para lanzar su propia serie de gorra llamada "CHO.2", lo que significa los dos caracteres chinos que resumen el lema a seguir de la actriz “nunca perder el corazón original de modo que se puede hacer todo” * Gracias a que su fama en Asia ha crecido en Vietnam protagonizó un mini-drama de 2 capítulos para Samsung "This is living" junto con Kim Woo Bin en 2014. * En una entrevista en SBS One Night TV Entertainment junto a su pareja de pantalla en Running Man, Kang Gary,dijo haber tenido celos de Kyung Soo Jin(invitada de Running Man del episodio 224,Diciembre 7 de 2014). * Song Ji Hyo fué la "Lucky Princess" para "Gayo Daejun 2014" como MC junto a los "Lucky Boys"(llamados así porque son un proyecto que reúne a los Flower boys del kpop como MC) Song Mino(WINNER), L (INFINITE), Yonghwa (CNBLUE) ,Nichkhun(2PM),Baro(B1A4). * El 31 de diciembre de 2014 lo pasó en un fan meeting en China junto a su compañero de elenco Ji Suk Jin para colaborar con la versión China de Running man. * El 7 de enero de 2015 se publico en el Twitter de un miembro del staff de Running Man en la cual la "Monday Couple" lucían muy "cariñosos" en la fiesta organizada por el staff luego de "2014 SBS Entertainment Awards",lo cuál genero polémica en Internet, al día siguiente la empresa de Song Ji Hyo,C-Jes Entertaiment negó rumores de que ellos estuvieran en una relación amorosa:"Ellos tomaron una serie de diferentes fotos en ese entonces, y parece que su actitud llamó la atención de muchas personas en particular".El representante continuó,"Song Ji Hyo y Gary son bien conocidos como "Monday Couple", y ellos intencionalmente hicieron esas poses,su relación no es más que la de los buenos amigo".Por otra parte un representante de la agencia de Gary le dijo a OSEN:“Su relación es la de un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Ellos son muy cercanos como familia, asi que no pueden ser amantes” * El 25 de enero junto a Kim Heechul (Super Junior), después de 8 años volvieron a Inkigayo como MCs especiales por el episodio especial 800 de Inkigayo. * Durante el especial 800 de Inkigayo accidentalmente dijo "Music Core" en lugar de "Inkigayo" por lo cual Minah y Heechul estallaron en risas.Luego Heechul en cada frase que decía resaltaba que estaban en Inkigayo,.Al final del programa,ella se disculpo y dijo las siguiente palabras: “Sinceramente me disculpo por causar problema en ‘Inkigayo’ en un día genial como este”, y terminó diciendo “‘Inkigayo’ ¡Te quiero!” * En Enero de 2015 se anunció que Song Ji Hyo fue elegida como "La Actriz Mas Hermosa de Corea" superando a la actriz Jun Ji Hyun , elegida por la población China. * Kim Heechul reveló en el programa "Happy Together" que Song Ji Hyo lo llamó después de emborracharse luego de que ella leyera el encabezado de un artículo,"Heechul no ve Running Man porque es infantil". * El 26 de marzo su agencia C-JeS Entertainment confirma la colaboración de ella con el cantante-compositor taiwanes Kenji Wu con el que comparte pantalla en la película 708090. * El 12 de Julio de 2015 se informa que Song Ji Hyo ha decidido no renovar su contrato con la agencia C-JeS Entertainment y ademas confirma la ruptura con el CEO (Baek Chang Joo) de esta empresa. * Gary fue invitado en Healing Camp e hizo una llamada a Ji Hyo donde el MC le pregunta a ella que sintió con el beso que le dio Gary en el capítulo donde son invitados Big Bang,Song Ji Hyo responde: “Cuando él me besó, no sentí nada; yo estaba sorprendida. Pero después, mi corazón revoloteó un poco” * En el capitulo de Running Man del 6 de Septiembre Ji Hyo revela que fue reclutada mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un café. * El 29 de octubre/15 se informa que Song Ji Hyo fue escogida como la protagonista de la pelicula colaboracion entre China-Corea y Francia (donde ella representa a Corea) "premium Rush" (titulo provisional), en la cual compartirá pantalla con Michael Chen(representando a china) uno de las estrellas de la versión China de “Running Man” y el actor de acción David Belle que estará representando a Francia. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2015 el medio de comunicación chino SINA ENTERTAIMENT informó que la actriz fue escogida como la celebridad femenina coreano con la figura mas hermosa. * El 4 de enero de 2016 Kang Gary lanza MV "Lonely Night" protagonizado por Song Ji Hyo. * Aparecio en la versión china de "We Got Married" llamado "We are in love" junto con el actor chino Bolin Chen. En la primera temporada de este programa apareció Choi Si Won de Super Junior junto con la modelo china Liu Wen. * Actualemente la cuenta en weibo "jihyosong0815" tiene un total de seguidores de 4,521,146 y al dia tiene un total de 2,370,000,000 menciones y actualmente se encuentra en la posición número 26 de acuerdo al Weibo Follower Ranking. * Hará un cameo especial junto a Lee Kwang Soo en el nuevo drama de TvN "Entourage". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Facebook Oficial *FanClub en México (no oficial) Galería Song Ji Hyo2.jpg 300px-Song.jpg 300423 138582349564882 137029143053536 223086 6787241 n.jpg 10cx.jpg 송지효_9_iwsbwoqwn909.jpg 20110221_song_jihyo_dhc_1.jpg 20110713_song_jihyo.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_¼ÛÁöÈ¿3_zziixx.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1981